The Story of a Stiles
by TheEvilCupcake
Summary: Stiles has to face his biggest fear, his best friend finding out his major crush on him. What will Stiles do when a very interesting character gets thrown into the mix of his life and turns it on its head.
1. Chapter 1

**I**_** do not own Teen Wolf, nor do I own any characters or places appearing in the show. I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment and I will try to improve :)**_

_**Warning: This is a Male on Male Story, including sexual scenes. Please do not continue reading if these things you do not wish to read. Styles x Styles / Styles x Scott / Styles x Danny **_

_Style's POV_

I woke up, still dizzy from the martini's I had last night with my best friend Scott. I wearily opened my eyes and looking around, the morning light streaming through the curtains of Danny's bedroom. Feeling someone move next to me I look over, finding the person in question asleep in my arms. Not knowing how or why I was here, I unraveled myself from Danny, found my clothes and went to go take a shower. It felt so relaxing sometimes to just let the water hit me and feel all my cares fade away. Sighing I reached for the soap, carelessly dropping it and cursing underneath my breath as I bent down to retrieve it.

_Danny's POV_

Waking up to the sound of running water and a room smelling of sex, I smiled.

_Styles isn't openly gay, but I enjoy it when we 'hang out'_

Squirming around, untangling myself from the stained sheets and hobbling to the bathroom. I smiled and walked in, seeing a silhouetted Styles from behind the curtain. I felt blood rushing to my groin and I walked in, closing the door quietly and sneaking up to him. I pulled back the curtain and slid into the shower behind Styles, pressing myself to him, snaking my arms around him and pulling him to me. Grinning as he turned beet red as I saw him start to get hard.

_Narrator's POV_

Styles smiled, turning and sharing a passionate kiss with Danny as he slid his hand over his muscles until he reached his throbbing organ; squeezing it lightly. Swallowing Danny's moan in the kiss as his hands slid down Styles back and groped his firm ass cheeks, giving him a moan in return. Danny broke the kiss, pushing Styles against the cool tiles of the shower, licking down his chest and taking his throbbing 8" dick into his mouth.

Styles bit his lip and leaned his head back as Danny started to bob on his cock, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside of his dick. Styles couldn't help it, he needed Danny. He put his hands on Danny's head and forced himself down Danny's throat, feeling him gag and twitch at the sudden invasion of his throat. Danny pushed himself from Style's dick, turning deep red and coughing. "Fucker" Styles blushed as his cock stayed hard and twitched as he looked down at Danny, wanting desperately to cum all over his face.

Danny took ahold of Styles cock as if reading his mind and began to stroke it extremely rough, licking at the head. Styles moans egging Danny on; getting louder the closer he came to release. "Fuck Danny! I-I'm gonna cum!" Danny instantly pulled his mouth off Styles head and opened his mouth slightly as Styles released streams of cum on Danny's face and in his mouth. Lapping at the head to get the last few drops before Danny got up and kissed Styles, both tasting him. Sex radiated from Them both, letting the water cleanse their bodies.

After these events, both muscular boys had gotten dressed and parted way. However not before Danny gave Styles one last passionate kiss. Style's rushed out to his jeep, driving to Scott's house, picking him up as they both headed to school. The usual air of relaxation was thick between them with tension. They both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to class.

_Style's POV_

_I couldn't help but think of Scott being fidgety throughout the car ride, he usually talked to me about what he did or what was on his mind._

I bit my lip and shifted in my seat, worrying that he found out his secret. I mean, being stoic was normal for him, but this was borderline ignorant.

Finally, after being bored for over three hours in English, Math, and Science, Styles was able to go to lunch, packing his tray with food since he hadn't eating anything for breakfast. _Dammit Danny_. I sat down and waited, and waited. Finally Scott sat down next to me and smiled, I blushed slightly and smiled back. "So what was with you this morning, you were even less talkative than you normally are?" Scott looked at me and I felt like he was reaching into my soul, then just shrugged and began to eat. Through mouthfuls of food "Well, I whas jusk ha a lo on my mind." I nodded and began to eat, quickly loosing my appetite but continued to eat, knowing I would need the energy for lacrosse practice later. I finished and decided that I would tell Scott how much I secretly wanted him.

"Hey Scott?" He turned his head to look at me, feeling butterflies in my stomach that I wanted to attack with a fly swatter. "Hmm?" "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something, it might take a while so we might miss the last class of the day" I looked around nervously while speaking. He smiled and nodded "Sure, since it seems to bother you so much." _Fuck, I forgot he has werewolf hearing!_

_Scott's POV_

I didn't get what Styles was so worked up about, but he was my best friend and I knew it would help if he had someone who would listen to him. After lunch when the bell rang and everyone went to class, we slipped into an empty classroom. What happened next came as a huge shock to me. Styles leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, which were softer then they looked. I blushed, backing into the wall and breaking the kiss, feeling embarrassed as I felt myself getting excited. Once I calmed down, Styles told me what I had figured, that he liked me and he wanted to see if it would work. I embraced him and let my hands rub his lower back, taking in his smell. I could not only feel his heart, but hear it, it beat faster the closer he was. I couldn't get his smell out of my head though. I was getting intoxicated by it, and extremely aroused. I had to get away from Styles or I would give in and take him here and now. I broke the hug, giving me some breathing room, the clouds in my mind lessening slightly. I gave him a quick kiss to the forehead, smiling and wanting to be here yet anywhere else at the same time. I moved to just holding his hand, giving me some control of my body. The rest of the day went by in a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Decided to make a second chapter. Just keep reading and loving it. I'll keep putting out more chapters. I do have an end in mind however, so dont expect eternal writing. **_

* * *

Scott's POV

Finally, class over, practice over, chores done. I felt like I could finally relax, yet in the back of my mind I knew I was thinking about what happened with Stiles earlier. I mean, Stiles has been my best friend since forever. I feel dirty thinking about how much I enjoyed it, that I wanted more of it. The wolf clawing at my insides, yearning for him. I bit my lip and couldn't help but let Stiles smell fill my head, I groaned and knew where this would lead to.

I took a shower after, wishing that Stiles came over so that both of us would've had pleasure. I stepped out of the shower and found my phone, texting Stiles and going to sit on my bed. Determining to make that wish come true, the wolf rising and clawing to be free. To claim Stiles as his.

_Stiles's POV_

Drowning in ecstasy, feeling Derek push himself deeper into me; hitting my prostate. I couldn't suppress my moans as I arched my back, feeling his calloused hands push me back into the bed. Derek fully pressed himself into me, taking me into his embrace as his pace increased, showing my ass no mercy from his large cock as he bit my shoulder. I was so close, panting and heaving; I could tell Derek could go on for a while longer though. I held out because I enjoy feeling Derek fill my insides, smelling the musk and leather he emits only succeeded in turning me on further.

He pulled away, confusing me for a moment before picking my back up in his arm. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and began to bounce on his throbbing organ. I felt his hot breath in my ear, his claws rake down my back as I speed up, passionately kissing him between bounces. I felt myself climax against him, and him soon unto me.

I smiled, leaving Derek to his own devices and went to take a shower.

I left later, checking my phone and hearing Scott's voicemail. I couldn't help but feel bad, I wasn't able to help the one I love when indugling in my own sick fantasies. He checked the time he got it _Only a few minutes ago, If I hurry I can_ and started to dash in the direction of Scott's house.

_Narrator's_ POV

Stiles finally reached Scott's house, using the spare key hidden under the fake plant to get in. He wasn't much of a werewolf but he knew everyone was asleep, the light in Scott's room was off, no other lights were to be seen from the back of the house, he couldn't hear anyone; the silence was borderline eerie. Every step was a tree snapping in half, every breath a hurricane, slowly reaching the destination. He made the final leap and the silence flooded the room, creeping ever so slowly down the hall.

He reached the door, already ajar, slowly pushing it open to reveal a half naked Scott cocooned within his sheets. Stile's heart skipped a beat, he took in all of his features. The moonlight reflecting from his amber skin, the movement of his chest as it rose and fell, the peacefulness of his features. He slowly crept forward, standing mere inches from the bed.

_Stile's POV_

He shifted in his sleep, my entire body froze, I even think my heart stopped. Eventually it beat again, time assuring me he was still asleep. Scott's forearm was laying off the side of his bed. I bit my lip _Either I'm going to get exactly what I want, OR I'm going to die trying _and crawled forward, placing myself against the bed as not to disturb the angel within. Wrapping his arm around my chest and inhaling the leathery smell, it made me dizzy, and I liked it. _I'm definetly fucked if he wakes up_. I stood up, stepping over the miscellanious objects in the room to the other side of the bed. Slowly undressing myself down to just my pants, leaving it in a pile, moving what it felt like hours at a time, crawling into the bed. I whispered softly into his ear "Your back might be to me, but I know your heart is open," facing away from him and falling asleep. I felt him stir and froze, feeling him embrace me, _I'm going to die, This is how I die. At the hands and in the arms of one of the sexiest werewolves alive_. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding as he mumbled unitelligable half-phrases. I smiled. _This is gonna bite me in the ass, I might as well enjoy it while I can._ Shifting and curling against Scott, I fell asleep drunk on his scent.


End file.
